Amaurot (duty)
Amaurot is the final Main Story Quest dungeon for the initial story line of Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers. Story Objectives * Bear witness to the first doom * Endure the first doom * Bear witness to the second doom * Endure the second doom * Bear witness to the third doom * Defeat Therion Progression Fading Footsteps: And lo, vile beasts did rise, As the party traverses the crumbling streets of Amaurot, enemies appear from black holes and attack the party, while meteors fall in the streets, dealing telegraphed, area-of-effect damage. The Terminus Detonator will tether to a party member and follow them around; if hit with any of the meteors falling throughout the dungeon, it will explode and cause damage. The Terminus Roiler will tether to the healer and cause them to heal less. Other enemies include Terminus Criers, Terminus Sprinters, Terminus Stalkers, and Terminus Pursuers. After the last wave of enemies in this area is killed, a building collapses, forming a bridge to the next area. Leaving naught in their wake but blood and ash. Multiple waves of the same enemies as before guard the second area. When they are slain, a gate opens, revealing the first boss arena. Thus did the first doom befall us. Entering a plaza-like area, the party encounters The First Beast, a terrifying creature with many grinning faces. The First Beast has the following abilities: *Venomous Breath: A conal telegraphed area-of-effect in front of the boss. *Meteor Rain: All party members besides the tank will get large markers that turn into proximity markers and drop meteors. These must be placed around the middle arena. *The Final Sky: After casting Meteor Rain, the boss runs to the side of the area and cast this, which will instantly kill any player not behind a meteor. *Earthquake: A circular telegraphed area-of-effect around the boss. *The Falling Sky: Large area-of-effect attacks will appear under players. *The Burning Sky: Players will be marked with pink markers and be hit with an attack. Moreover, throughout the fight, buildings will collapse, as noted by the chat log. If this happens, a large AoE will cover almost all of the platform, and players will have to run to one side before the building falls to avoid damage. It would not, however, prove the last. For soon did the sun bend low, scorching earth and boiling seas. With the city crumbling around the party, they come across more of the Terminus enemies, including the new Terminus Shadower, Terminus Howler, Terminus Shriver, and Terminus Flesher, until the reach a collapsed building with many fallen Ancients. Thus did the second doom break us. The second beast summons more enemies when it falls to 50% HP with Shrill Shriek and disappears from the battlefield until they are all defeated. At this point in time the party will face a large group of enemies from throughout the dungeon. After all the enemies are defeated, the boss will come down and begin to cast Burst. As the cast continues, the boss grows, gaining stacks of Bloated. The more stacks it gains, the more damage the attack will do to the party, but the more damage the beast takes. After the boss is slain, an Aetherial Flow forms. Yet it was neither claw nor flame, but our very sins— The Aetherial Flow takes the party to a purple platform in the sky, from which they can look down and see the world burning and meteors falling. An untargetable bat-like creature, the Terminus Idolizer harasses the party with linear area-of-effect attacks as they fight past Terminus Lacerators, Terminus Reapers, Terminus Watchers, and Terminus Twitchers. There is a platform that they can jump on to launch themselves to the next area once all the enemies are killed. Stacked to the heavens where they took root, corrupting its halls— The Terminus Idolizer remains active in this area, along with previous enemies and the new Terminus Vanquisher and Terminus Drainer. At the end of the platform, the party can finally kill the Terminus Idolizer, revealing another jump platform to the final boss arena. Thus did the third doom undo us. The final beast is fought on a long, narrow bridge, which has small square regions outside it that the party can stand on. Therion is a very large, omnidirectional boss that cannot be moved, and any area behind Therion is on fire, dealing heavy damage over time to anyone who stands there. Therion first casts Apokalypsis, a linear area-of-effect attack that deals heavy damage to anyone not standing on one of the small square platforms. It then casts Shadow Wreck, dealing moderate raid-wide damage, followed by Deathly Ray, dealing damage to anyone standing in front of one of the many faces that spawn around the platform. Some time later, Therion uses Therion Charge, charging forward to the next set of square platforms, as well as possibly destroying of the ones close to him. As Therion slowly approaches the party, he must be killed before the entire platform is on fire. Gallery FFXIV Amaurot Duty 02.png| FFXIV Amaurot Duty 03.png| FFXIV Amaurot Duty 04.png| Trivia *Amaurot's epithet in the Japanese version is "Ending Fantasy" , which is a synonym for "The Final Fantasy." Category:Duties in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Final Fantasy XIV Location Images Category:Final dungeons